


Reminiscent

by malixace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: Cara ruminates on a bit of the past. A short imagine of Cara's past. Just before the Death Star decided to make Alderaan an example.You all know by now I'm bad at tags and summaries.
Kudos: 2





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> First off let me be clear, 
> 
> I will not tolerate hate of any kind towards any person no matter how filled with bitterness or hate they themselves may be. That is not the way. That is not my way and not the way of a star ship captain or jedi. 
> 
> I do not agree with Ms. Carano, but I respect her as a person enough that I enjoy her as Cara. 
> 
> This is just an imagine of an idea that came into my head the other day. I imagine that Cara had a sister and they had been very close. Given how little we know about cara's past I'm just going on a head canon. At least I haven't found anything more on her past with being from Alderaan. 
> 
> Please enjoy your stay :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything i just write the fan fiction.

"Hey Greef?" I asked poking my head in his office after the New Republic had left Navarro. 

"Yes, Cara?" He looked up from the PADD he was clicking away at. Maybe some dumb game of bricks. 

"I gonna be outside the city for a day or two. Mythrol can handle anything big right?" I said glancing to the side at Mythrol. I swear he got paler than a Chiss in Hoth sunlight. 

I could see Greef let out a small chuckle before looking back at me. The  _ why  _ was there unsaid. Thank the force he took the hint not to press why I needed to be outside the city for a while. "Of course. Take care of any imperial slackers out there would ya?" He said putting the PADD down. 

"Will do boss. Thank you" I said and headed to the small apartment I had here in town. I gathered a few essentials and took a speeder out of town. 

Alderaan was long gone now. All that was left besides myself was the princess and maybe, just maybe a few others that hopefully were off world when the Empire decided to show off their new toy. Almost six years and it still feels like it was yesterday I lost everything. 

_ "Father said he'll be sending me to Naboo"  _ her voice was as clear as the evening. " _ Something about not having both his daughters as shock troopers"  _

My little sister. Younger by a good few years but people insisted we were twins.  _ "Why Naboo?"  _ I asked over the holo we had had open. 

" _ Politics. What else? Says it would be good to have multiple avenues for the future of house Dune to explore when...ya know"  _ she said with a wave her hand. I knew exactly what she meant. I what become a shock trooper for what little Republic was left with the Empire in power. But there had also been whisperings of the Rebellion gaining some footing. 

" _ Alderaan is full of politics. And Curoscant, plenty there too."  _

_ "I think I'd like Naboo better. Not such a large metropolis; besides where I'll be staying reminds me of home."  _ She was in her hand-me-down starfighter our grandfather had given her. I could hear A7-4X in the back. I was surprised they managed to get that thing to even start up. I hated it. Hence Shock Trooper. 

I stopped at on an outcropping over a small lava pool. Caylen would have liked it out here too. She was never one for the outer rim, but it was freedom. To an extent. 

" _ You sure Ace is ok back there?"  _ I asked hearing the astromech throw some kind of tantrum. 

I could see Caylen scrunch her face at her HUD through the holo.  _ "He says there's something wrong on the orbital scans."  _ She said. She slipped the old flight helmet on.  _ "Cara I'll call you back. Somethings happening. Ace cut the transmission"  _

_ "No, Cay! Wait!"  _ The holo fizzled out. The last time Ace threw a fit like that was when Caylen was almost attacked by a rabid Nexu when she was five and wandered out on her own. I did not hear the end of that. 

I waited about an hour before trying our private channel through Ace. Static. My heart raced. I was worried for my baby sister. Had an imperial made their way into our family hanger? What happened to her and her dumb Droid?! " _ Cara?"  _ One of my squad mates had knocked on my bunk door.

" _ Yeah, what is it?!"  _ I snapped.  _ "Sorry, I can't reach my sister on Alderaan."  _ I said calming down. My heart raced. What happened out there? 

Her sweet Twi'lek face that was normally happy was down and sad. Like she was almost afraid to tell me something. " _ Cara...Alderaan...its gone"  _ she said. She turned a sickly shade of orange. 

_ "What do you mean its gone?!"  _ I stood rounding on her. " _ I was just talking to my sister. She was getting ready to go to Naboo"  _

_ "Cara, I don't know how else to tell you…"  _ the loud speaker crackled to life above us.

" _ Dune. War room. Now."  _ The commander's voice was harsh. I looked down at Shy'ah before stomping out.

\---

  
  


The sunsets on Navarro were good this time of year near the lava pools. I held the Republic badge in my hand. Staring at it. It felt like it was burning a hole in my glove.

\---

_ "Reports are coming in from all over. The Empire has unveiled a new weapon and it seems to be in working order. The death Star"  _ the commander's voice echoed as I approached the war room. " _ The first test was a small one on Jedah. The holy city is gone, the fallout from that test will last for sometime. We acquired the plans for this new weapon but it seems to be within working order given their most recent  _ test" 

All sound was drowned out by a rumbling as I looked at the star chart where Alderaan was supposed to be. There had to be a mistake in the map. A glitch, some Droid fucking up the works somewhere. Where in all the hells was Alderaan?! 

_ "Where is it?"  _ I asked walking to the console. 

" _ Dune, I think you might want to sit…" _

_ "Where the hell is my home!!!?!?"  _ I knew i looked wild glaring at my commander and I'm surprised I wasn't carted out of there for the outburst. 

_ "The Empire unveiled its latest weapon. The Death Star. From the reports it is fully operational."  _ He said calmly as Shy'ah held my arm tk keep me from jumping the old coot. " _ As far as we can tell, you and the Princess Organa are the only survivors."  _

_ "Why did she survive?"  _

_ "She was on a diplomacy mission when she was captured by Tarkin and his goonies"  _ Shy'ah said. 

" _ We'll be sending a small force to get her back. In the mean time, Cara if you need to take some time…"  _ I barely heard the commander as I stormed out. That was the last straw the would break the bantha's back. I would help the Rebellion but I wasn't taking orders any more. 

My home was destroyed by the monsters that only wanted to control the galaxy and everything in it. They just couldn't leave a girl and her Droid to go to Naboo and be a senetor of some kind. No. They had to take that life away. They had to take everything away. The Republic, the Jedi. Their depravity knew no bounds it seemed. 

I remembered the conversation I had with my father before calling Caylen. " _ Your sister is force sensitive"  _ he said " _ Sending her to Naboo will keep her out of the eyes of the Empire"  _

_ "Here we go again. You know it could just be Ace giving her the answers. She does speak binary."  _ I told him with a fond smile. 

_ "I have entertained that possibility, but Cara you know how your sister is."  _

_ "Then how will going to Naboo keep her away from the Empire?" _

_ "It was Bail's suggestion. There she'd be given station and be allowed to work with the wildlife on one of the preserves."  _

_ "Unless they have Rancor, Nexu or anything else with claws and teeth...I think she'd go insane within a standard day"  _ I laughed.  _ "100 credits she murders a Gungan. Hell I would."  _

Father gave me a look. Senetor Binks was not our favorite person. " _ On second thought you're the reason your sister is going to Naboo"  _

_ " oh C'mon!"  _ I laughed harder. " _ I love you father." _

_ "I love you too Cara. Now call your sister. She should be in that old piece of junk your grandfather gave her with Ace."  _ He said  _ "May the force be with you" _

_ "May the force be with you"  _ old habits die hard I guess. 

\---

I had made a small marker near the lava pool. Six years was a long time. I still hoped that maybe, just maybe she got away. That she wasn't caught in the blast that took everything away from me that day. 

It had grown dark on Navarro now but the lava glowed softly as I sat in my thoughts. 

Caylen Dune, three years my younger. My mini me in so many ways. A Droid friend and tamer of Nexu. "I miss you kiddo. Where ever you are...may the force be with you." 

Wiping the tears I refused to let fall I stood up and walked back to my speeder. The hope I had was bitter. But I would hold onto it until I couldn't any longer. 

For now, its marshal duty here on Navarro. Ridding the planet of imps was good. The outer rim needed to stay independent of either power. 

I sped away back to town. They needed me more here. 

The New Republic will be just fine in Leia's hands. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I really do hope you all enjoyed that. If you want more of this imagine please let me know
> 
> I'm still working on the Mass Effect and CoD ones. Right now they are on a vacation. I'm just not in the right space emotionally for them except to type out a few words a day for them. But they are still in the works. 
> 
> Love you all for your patience and kindness and I'll see you all in the next one :-* <3


End file.
